


Sherlock the Star (part 38 of John and Sherlock's Kinky First Times) 明星夏洛克

by Ritaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experienced!Sherlock, First Time, M/M, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritaaaa/pseuds/Ritaaaa
Summary: John过不去Sherlock曾经演过成人电影的坎儿。这都不关他的事。真的。有多少人看过Sherlock的裸体都不是事儿。都没问题。John觉得跟这个美好的，性感的室友维持柏拉图式友谊完全ojbk。





	Sherlock the Star (part 38 of John and Sherlock's Kinky First Times) 明星夏洛克

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock the Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020282) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> 上高速而不开车的文，甜而不腻，在这里必须爆吹一波作者大大  
> 原作者的系列文“John and Sherlock‘s kinky first time”将持续更新翻译  
> 欢迎中国读者关注我的lofter：http://www.lofter.com/theme/lililili971上面会更新各种福华翻译  
> 最后感谢作者大大给予我信任授权翻译o(*￣︶￣*)o

“完全不一样。”  
“嗯”？John从笔记本前移开视线，看到Sherlock恼火的脸。Ah，好吧。这个人讨厌重复自己说过的话。  
“我是说“John接着说。”什么不一样？“  
“肛交和阴交。这两个有不一样的感觉。你一直在好奇这个。”  
John感觉他的脸烧了起来。”Sherlock，你为什么。。。ah。。。。“  
Sherlock努力在不动眼球的情况下做出了翻白眼的表情。“你有看黄片，John。详细一点说是那个你做了标记的三人影片------两个男的和一个女的在尝试双管齐下。你担心我发现才没有带电脑上楼并在手淫的时候看，而是在这里静音观看并且装作在看一些，更正经的东西。”  
John扫了一眼屏幕（事实上，的确正在播放那个影片）然后叹了口气。“我应该生气的，你居然看我的页面书签。但我一点儿也不惊讶。”  
“没有错，把你的黄色视频藏在一个命名为”写作小技巧“的文件夹里是一个致命的错误。如果你真的有复习写作技巧，你的博客至少能让人看得下去。”  
“Berk。"  
“而我能说出具体的片子，是因为你的呼吸频率和那个片的动作节奏恰好对的上。你会偶尔皱一下眉，说明你有在思考。因此你的小脑瓜子里在想什么就非常清晰了：你从来没有经历过肛交，无论是上还是下，而你好奇体感是否有区别。答案是有的，区别还挺大。“  
“你怎么知道？”  
Sherlock用怀疑的眼神看着他，John后来才意识到他活该收到这种眼神。“我没有把女友一打一打往家里带不代表我从来没有性生活。John”  
John炸了眨眼。“真的吗？”完犊子了，这听起来好像有些鄙视的意味。“我，ah，一直以为你。。。”  
“反社会人格，不是机器人。不过你不是第一个认为我会在五分钟内吓跑一个伴侣并且不会‘约炮’的人。“  
shit。“我不是那个意思。”John试图解释。“我只是-----在我们刚认识的时候，你说女友和男友都不是你的领域因为你与工作结婚。我以为你指的是类似无性恋那方面。并不是我没想过你。。。Sherlock，我见过你很有魅力的时候，在某些你自己不太喜欢的场合。我只是有点惊讶，嗯，就是这样。”这些从一些奇怪的角度都解释得通-----Sherlock定期找新的恋人，花几个月或几个星期处对象，然后在他丧失兴趣后立马丢开她们。如果他三十岁之后还没有什么技术，性爱大概是他思维宫殿里删去最多的东西。“实验？”John问道。然后马上，他想到了一个更糟糕的可能性。“或者，跟你以前喜欢做的某些事有关，是吗？”  
他无法移开盯着Sherlock胳膊肘的视线。一道道细小的疤痕大部分时间都被袖子遮住，但他们两个都知道那里藏着证据。瘾君子从来不会发生什么健康的关系。  
如果Sherlock也能感觉到被冒犯的话，他看向John的眼神里一定充满了被冒犯的情绪。“除非我非常努力”他突然出声。“24小时持续靠嗑药保持高潮是不太现实的。这我知道。我也会疲惫。我发现性爱是其中一种可以让我忽视药瘾的方法----一种合法的，相对安全的神经化学物质导致的高潮。这和让人体感受器受损是不一样的体验。”  
“抱歉提起你往事”John合上他的笔记本，他希望Sherlock明白他有说实话。“的确，我以前以为你在那方面没有经验。但是，emmm。。。”老天爷，他为什么要开始这场糟糕的对话。“男的和女的都试过？并不是我好奇，但你认为自己是双性恋？“  
在得到John的道歉后，Sherlock肉眼可见的放松了下来。“更像是不分性别炮友”他耸了耸肩。“非常有用，我得承认，并且意外的赚钱。”  
他妈的。药物，滥交---Sherlock不会是第一个在街上拍卖自己的瘾君子，或许他现在已经改好，但是-  
“不是你想的那样。”Sherlock这次真的翻了个白眼。“卖淫风险太高了。Mycroft会在我设法达到目的之前把我关入地下室。不，在刚我从戒毒所出来的那几个月，我为成人电影事业献身。高薪，灵活的上班时间，短期合同。那里定期关于麻醉毒品和性传染病的检查完美满足了我瞎管的好哥哥。有一个我在戒毒所认识的同伙在制片领域取得了一定成就，他给了我这个工作机会，我接了。”  
“你只是导演，还是。。。”  
“当然还有出演”Sherlock突然露出了他的小白牙。“我是有一些资质的。”  
“Christ。”问题来了，John太容易想像如下那种场面了---Sherlock那超越人类的完美躯体配上一张更年轻一些的脸，那些有着柔和曲线的卷发可能比现在更软一些。他在高潮时一定很美好，就像他在“我又破了个案子”时一样完美。一种奇怪的感觉向John袭来，他嫉妒那些和Sherlock搭档做过爱的人，即使他完全清楚Sherlock在现实生活中几乎和他在那些黄色片段中一样性感。然而。Sherlock在上面？还是他是被艹的那个？他拍的片子都是正常姿势？他说的“有资质”是指他有一个极其带感的小弟弟？John的眼神不自觉的移向Sherlock的腹沟间，直到Sherlock看向他才移开视线。Sherlock还是发现了，他当然发现了。他发出大笑。  
“你一直坚持你不是gay。”Sherlock开口。“倒是对我的阴茎大小特别感兴趣。”他慵懒地站起身来，手指缓缓意向裤子上的纽扣。“如果你想看的话，非常欢迎。”  
John丢下他的笔记本光速上楼，对着壁炉开始沉思。  
“都干过”Sherlock在某个寂静的早餐桌上宣布。“虽然我个人特别喜欢演口交。”  
John几乎扔掉了他的叉子。“我又没问。”  
“Oh，别这样---你一直不肯看我的表情替你问了。其实一半以上的男男色情片都是有所谓的”直男“表演的，you know, 不止你一个人好奇。”  
他妈的。John一口吞下剩余的吐司，伸手去拿他的外套。“我得去诊所了。”

那天晚上，当John终于有时间坐下来看笔记本的时候，他的浏览器上多了两个新标签。Sherlock出去了。John在犹豫了20分钟后打开了他们。  
他无法描述当他看到两个片子里都没有Sherlock时是失望还是松了口气。  
他回到他的房间里对着那两个片子手淫。

“你还在想。”  
John摇了摇头，瞪了Sherlock一眼。虽然有报纸挡住了他对Sherlock的死亡凝视。  
“其实并没有。”John强行反驳。  
“如果你没有想，你应该问 ‘想什么？’但是我们都知道你在想什么？”  
John叹了口气。“不是我愿意想，我向你保证。”天知道他这两天在诊所过得多艰难。Sarah甚至在中午把他叫出去问他最近是不是睡得不好，因为他总是在工作时间各种精神恍惚。问题是，这个浑蛋现在完全占据了他的生活，以至于所有东西都在提醒着他Sherlock以前是一个色情明星。至少，色情演员。成千上万的人都看过他的裸体，看过他和其他精湛的人做爱。这件不公平的事实在太扰人心神了。John不“想”看Sherlock以前演过的电影。那种行为怎么样都是“不好”的。然而。。。  
“我那时看起来和现在很不一样。”Sherlock说。“比如我染了金发，并且把头发剪得很短。我的脸通常让别人猜不出年龄。那时候我尽量缩小身高和颧骨，装成青涩男孩的样子。我敢肯定你已经发现我所有的表演都用的是化名。“  
“我，还没有。。。”John丢开报纸揉了揉脸。“Christ，你是有多自恋才会认为我会上网查你。”  
Sherlock发出了意味深长的哼唧。  
好的吧，damn it，John的确搜过。只搜过一丢丢。他没想到如此轻易的被发现了，所以他并不惊讶啥都没查出来。真正吓到他的是他的期望值。

“如果你想看我的裸体”Sherlock把声音放的很低沉。“你只要说一声就好了。我们都知道你想。”  
John摇头。“我尊重你的隐私，Sherlock”他辩解着。“就像我们第一次见面时我说的-----it's all fine。真的。不关我的事。”  
Sherlock露出了褶子：“骗子。”

“我想看你的裸体。”  
Sherlock充满活力地从沙发上跳起来。他已经无聊地在思维宫殿里呆了四小时了。John在前一个小时一直在房间里徘徊，他逼迫自己坚强地说出来，同时担心着Sherlock随之而来的嘲笑。然而Sherlock没有表现出那副傲娇的样子。他看起来。。。很饿。  
“终于”他低吼着抓住John的手，把他拖进了他的房间。“我在你发表你是异性恋的长篇大论时已经保持我的房间整洁我的床准备好几个世纪了。”  
“我的意思只是-”  
“我知道你的意思”Sherlock在John说出下一句抗议前打断了他。“我也不会让你做你不想做的事。但是John。。”他突然停下，把John转了个圈按在墙上，用他那瘦长的身体把他套住。他们的脸挨得太近了，John甚至可以看清他虹膜上波澜的斑点。“你会想要的。”


End file.
